Fashion Disaster
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When Riley and her emotions go to a dress store, hijinks ensue. Not with Riley, but with her emotions.


**A****/N: I think this is a crackfic.** **So enjoy!**

Anger was with the other emotions, helping Riley pick out her outfit for the Spring Ball.

"God I hope I can say that curse word." He muttered.

"Riley should wear something that promotes positivity for the Spring Ball!" Joy exclaimed, jumping around.

"No, unless we want Riley to be bullied the next day." Disgust replied, painting her nails a bright green. "And remember, she's going to the ball with a boy."

"A boy." Sadness and Fear repeated. Soon after, Fear let out a shriek and dropped dead.

"Riley needs to wear something that will make every boy in the room notice her." Disgust advised.

"Oh really? And what do you suggest Miss Fashion Critic?" Anger asked, crossing his arms.

"I suggest she wears a dress that a girl would wear from the Bachelorette." Disgust answered. Fear quickly sat up.

"But... that's..." He trailed off.

"Dangerous?" Disgust finished.

"Yes." He answered. "In fact, the popular kids could notice Riley and that-"

"Would be a good thing. Riley needs popularity." Disgust finished.

"Are you serious Disgust?! It would be dangerous!" Fear exclaimed.

"How?" Disgust asked, her arms crossed.

"We could get germs, we could-"

"SHUT UP BEANPOLE!" Anger yelled, scaring Fear that much he dropped dead.

"RIP Fear." Sadness said quietly.

"Fear's not dead. He's just..." Joy kicked his limp body. "...sleeping?"

"Thanks Blockhead." Disgust thanked. "If you weren't gonna do it, I was." She turned towards the console. "Now back to Riley." She looked through the dresses that were at the dress store. None of them appealed to her, but one caught her eye.

It was a sky blue ballgown with yellow trimming and heels to go with it. It also had a fairy wand and tiara to go with it.

"OMG!" Disgust exclaimed. "We have to have it!"

"Have you looked at the price Disgust?" Sadness asked, pointing at the price tag. This dress cost $500.

"No wonder it looks perfect." Disgust replied, flicking her hair.

"But the point is we can't afford it." Sadness stated.

"Sadness is right." Fear added, sitting up.

"SHUT UP BEANSTALK!" Anger bellowed, flames rising up from his head. Fear dropped dead again.

"Calm down Brickblock." Disgust said. "Don't waste your energy on him."

"Fear is dead again." Sadness said sadly. Joy skipped over to him again.

"He just went back to sleep." She replied, kicking him. His limp body once again didn't move. "OK..." Joy walked away.

"I know how we can afford it!" Disgust exclaimed. "We steal Mom's credit card!"

All the emotions (including Fear) gasped.

"Disgust, we'll-"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP FEAR!!!" Fear dropped dead and all the emotions gasped.

"Anger, did you just curse?" Joy said, after a silence. Anger smiled.

"Yeah. I f*cking did." He said happily.

"Anger!" Sadness scolded, barely louder than a whisper.

"Woo hoo! F*ck yeah! I'm f*cking free!" Anger exclaimed, jumping around Headquarters.

"Oh no..." Joy muttered. Anger even jumped on Fear. Fear still didn't move.

"BRICKHEAD! STOP IT!" Disgust yelled. Anger immediatly stopped after that.

"Whatever Disgust." He muttered, walking off somewhere in Headquarters.

"Brickity Block Brick." The green emotion muttered, turning her attention back to the console. "Time to get that dress."

Disgust's plan actually worked and she did manage to get the dress.

"Now, we're gonna be noticed by every boy in the room." She said. "They'll all be fighting over us."

"Is that a good thing?" Fear asked, sitting up.

"BEANPOLE!" Anger yelled from his room. Fear dropped dead once again.

"Fear's dead." Sadness said.

"Again." Disgust groaned.

"This is great! We're gonna be noticed by every boy at the ball!" Joy exclaimed.

"Is that really a good thing?" Sadness asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Disgust answered. "Riley will become popular because boys will fight over her."

"That doesn't sound good." Sadness replied.

"It is Sadness. You just gotta have faith." Disgust said.

At the ball, Disgust spotted a girl wearing a ladybug patterned dress.

"Oh my god, that dress is terrible." She remarked. "I wouldn't be seen dead in it." She then saw a girl wearing a green dress with broccoli imprinted on it. Disgust's eye started to twitch.

"Broccoli." She fainted from the terror.

"Disgust?" Joy kicked her, but she remained unmoving.

"Disgust is dead." Sadness said sadly.

"No she's not, she's just... sleeping. Like Fear." Joy replied uncertainly.

**A/N: God, I love Disgust. I mainly made this fanfic because of my love for Disgust. She's my favourite emotion by far. So hope you enjoyed this little fic.**


End file.
